This invention relates to providing improved tailgate extender systems. More particularly, this invention relates to providing improved tailgate extender systems which are stored within the tailgate, and which rise perpendicularly from below the interior surface of the tailgate.
Typically, persons needing to extend temporarily the length of their truck bed lower their tailgate and install a tailgate extender barrier to keep the cargo from sliding past the end of the tailgate. Such temporary tailgate extenders are typically attached to the existing tailgate, requiring multiple set-up steps. Further, such tailgate extenders take up truck bed space when they are not in use.
Therefore, a need exists for a tailgate extender that does not take up truck bed space when the tailgate extender is not in use. Further, a need exists for a tailgate extender that is quick and easy to set up and store.